Blanca Nieves y el imbécil de su contraparte
by Chewing-Strawberry
Summary: — ¡Gracias!—Volvió su mirada al frente y cayó como toda una papa sobre la barra nuevamente, pero esta vez con un estruendoso sonido que hizo que hasta el propio Boomer sintiera dolor.ღ— ¡¿Le diste el vino de manzana! /—Pues sí, ella tenía sed./ — ¡Idiota, ese era para ti! ¡Puede dejar en coma hasta a un mamut!/— ¡¿Qué! ღ[One-shot]


_¡Hola! Hice esto esta madrugada...y ahora me pudro de sueño. ¡Como sea, espero que les guste!_

_Obviamente inspirado en Blanca Nieves, está escrito allí abajo como una especie de título._

**_Con peras y manzanas (Disclaimer): Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

_—Blaɳca Nieѵes—  
_

¡Ah, maldita sea! ¿Por qué aceptó ir a una pijamada mixta en la mansión de aquella perra engreída de Himeko?

—Ten—Le dijo su hermano dejándole una copa de vino de manzana frente a él—Esto te hará pasar la mejor noche de tu vida.

Observó una pequeña sonrisa de victoria, pero al final decidió no ahogarse en un vaso de agua (más bien una copa de vino) y cogió el pequeño cubo de vidrio, moviéndolo lentamente en círculos como si estuviera mezclando lo que había dentro.

—Hum, da igual.

Estaba a punto de tomárselo de lleno cuando un ruido brusco de la banca de al lado lo hizo sobresaltarse.

— ¡Estoy muerta! —Aquella maraña de cabellos rubios con patas pegó la frente a la barra de bebidas y respiró agitadamente.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ella giró el rostro, ahora estampando su mejilla contra el frío material, y entrecerró los párpados ante aquellos ojos azules.

—Más o menos, me estoy ahogando en mi sudor—Se levantó y llevó su antebrazo hacia su cabeza dramáticamente— ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Me derrito!

Sin más, volvió a lanzar su cara con resignación. Luego de observarla un rato y oír los quejidos ahogados por la cerámica, empezó a abrumarse.

¡Líquido! ¡Mierda, sí! ¡Necesitaba tomar algo helado! Sin más presiones, le tendió aquella copa que estuvo a punto de tocar sus labios.

—Prueba con esto.

Le sonrió orgulloso por haber pensado una gran solución y ella se irguió como un cohete, para luego coger bestialmente la copa y embriagarse con aquel vino como si fuera algún tipo de elíxir de la juventud eterna, aunque ni siquiera lo necesitara a sus diecinueve años.

Al terminar, suspiró con la boca abierta y se relamió los labios. Miró con sincera gratitud a su héroe y le sonrió.

— ¡Gracias!

Volvió su mirada al frente y cayó como toda una papa sobre la barra nuevamente, pero esta vez con un estruendoso sonido que hizo que hasta el propio Boomer sintiera dolor.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Al no obtener respuesta, le picó una mejilla— ¿Hola? ¿Rubia? —Ya un poco más harto y preocupado a la vez, la zarandeó— ¡Oye, tú!

La levantó del cabello y le gritó en el oído. Cuando vio que aún así seguía como muerta, la volvió a tirar sin delicadeza alguna y se despeinó el cabello.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡La maté!

— ¡Ey, nenita!

Lo que le faltaba, su estúpido hermano del medio.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Al llegar, el moreno fijó su vista en la copa ya vacía al lado de la desmayada y abrió los ojos como ardilla.

— ¡¿Le diste el vino de manzana?!

—Pues sí, ella tenía sed.

— ¡Idiota, ese era para ti! ¡Puede dejar en coma hasta a un mamut!

El rubio se levantó de golpe, tirando de casualidad la banca en la que estaba.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué mierda le pusiste, imbécil?!

— ¡Tenía drogas, maldita sea! Éxtasis, marihuana,...

Sus pupilas se dilataron.

—Butch, ¿cuántas...exactamente?

—No quieres saberlo, hermano.

¡Joder! ¡Iría a la cárcel por drogar a una indefensa chica! ¡Él era muy joven (y muy rubio) para ir a la cárcel!

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda,...

—Cálmate, aniñado.

— ¡¿Cómo carajos quieres que me calme?! ¡Me voy a pudrir en la cárcel!

—Técnicamente sólo estarías uno o dos años, eso si no vas a violarla.

El mismo y desdichado banco terminó azotándose contra la cabeza de Butch.

— ¡Imbécil, claro que no!

—Bien, bien. A ver, ¿no ha venido con alguien?

—Pues...no tengo idea, apenas y la he visto antes.

—De acuerdo, adiós, hermano. Suerte en la cárcel.

El pelinegro se fue alejando con desinterés y agitando levemente su mano, mientras que a Boomer se le caían los ojos.

— ¡Vuelve acá, pepino sin cerebro!

—Am, disculpa. Lamento decírtelo, pero...ningún alimento tiene cerebro

Volteó para encontrarse con una pelirroja algo burlona y jurando que ya se conocían.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—Me importa si estás junto a una versión _zombie _de mi amiga.

—Bueno, lo de _zombie_ sí... ¡Espera! ¡¿La conoces?!

—Pues sí, vinimos juntas. Se llama Miyako.

Un brillo de genuina felicidad salió disparado de sus ojos

— ¡Gracias a dios! ¡Llévatela!

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¡Llévatela ahora, por el bien de mi trasero!

—Ah no, eso sí que no, rubio. ¡Tú la cuidas esta noche!

— ¡¿Que qué?!

—Eso, que la cuidas.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!

—Claro que sí. Tú la drogas, tú te encargas de ella.

— ¡¿Pero cómo voy a hacerlo?!

Una sonrisa ladina, pero escalofriante, asomó el rostro de la chica.

—Primero, tendrás que quedarte con ella en la habitación que le tocó. Es individual, así que no tendrás problemas.

— ¿Y cómo es que eso no es un problema?—Masculló, seguro de que tendría que dormir en el sillón de la _mini suite _designada.

—Y segundo...—Se quedó pensativa un instante y luego se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa maléfica—Nada, eso es todo.

— ¿Segura?

—Más que cuando me casé.

— ¡¿Qué?!

La pelirroja empezó a reírse como payaso de circo y se limpió algunas lagrimitas.

—Es broma, es broma. Soy muy joven para casarme, tarado.

Un gran suspiro de cansancio se oyó. Para lo que le faltaba, le vienen a tomar el pelo y a causarle un paro cardiaco.

* * *

—Recuérdame qué hacemos aquí.

—Pues bien, Mate tomate. Nuestro querido hermano menor secuestró tu gorra y amenazó con dársela de comer a unos tigres que no estaban tristes ni comiendo trigo si no lo ayudabas a cuidar a la niña desmayada; y tú, como todo buen líder que eres, me arrastraste a esto diciendo que si no lo hacía, me ibas a dejar sin guapísimos descendientes.

—Ah, sí.

—Vamos, tarados. Sólo está durmiendo—Intervino el causante de aquel desvelo.

— ¿Y por qué no podemos nosotros hacerlo?

—Porque esa tal Momoko me dijo que no debíamos sacarle el ojo de encima.

— ¿Como por qué?

—Ni idea, dijo que también la amarráramos a la cama si era posible, pero eso ya me pareció sádico.

—Más bien como un juego sexual, ¿no creen?

El comentario muy mal intencionado de Butch fue terminado con un gran golpe que lo mandó al suelo. Mientras que el mayor de los tres solo observaba como Boomer se sacudía las manos mascullando algo como "Mi trabajo está hecho, perras".

Contra todos sus intentos, los tres cayeron rendidos ante el sueño.

El rubio despertó al oír un "Santa mierda" asustado y avergonzado del que estaba sentado en un _puf_. Aún adormilado, se incorporó irritado mientras se tallaba los ojos con menos ganas de despertar que un murciélago al medio día.

— ¿Qué pasa, Brick?

Volvió a alzar la vista y su mandíbula se fue de lleno al suelo al ver a su custodiada sobre el regazo de su hermano y repartiéndole besos por todo el rostro.

—Ayúdame, Boomer.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda está pasando aquí?!

Su pelirrojo hermano le hizo señas de que se callara, haciéndole notar los aún cerrados párpados de la joven.

— ¿Acaso está...?

— ¡La rubia es sonámbula!

Su recién despertado hermano del medio abrió su bocota, causando un reflejo instantáneo de la susodicha, quien bajo de su cómodo asiento y fue a echarse sobre el gritón, que había estado durmiendo sobre la alfombra y con una almohada bajo su cabeza

—Gracias a dios—Suspiró Brick, soltando todo el aire que había retenido hasta ese momento—Fue hacia su próxima víctima.

— ¿Pero qué...?

— ¡Hagan algo, imbéciles! ¡Quítenmela de encima! —Exclamó en voz baja, temiendo que la loca pasara a algo más que refregar su mejilla contra la camisa de él.

El rostro de Boomer estaba que echaba fuego. Por alguna razón, esa escena no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Ignorando a su cerebro, tomó a Miyako de la cintura y la alzó sin ningún problema. Bueno, hasta que ella volteó y se colgó a él como un koala.

— ¡Mierda, despéguenla!

— ¡Tú la drogaste, es tú problema!

— ¡No sean imbéc...! ¡Carajo!

¡Esa tipa pesaba! Poco, pero lo hacía. Lo suficiente como para lograr tumbarlo sobre la cama sólo para darse cuenta que se había vuelto a dormir. Y peor, no podía levantarse. Resignado, trató de volver a descansar igual que los demás.

La paz no duró mucho, ya que media hora después alguien se removió y se levantó de golpe.

— ¡Sufre, osito gominola! ¡Sufre!

Acto seguido, lanzó contra los chicos todas las cosas a su alcance. Empezando por una almohada, hasta una lámpara, por lo que todos empezaron a correr por sus vidas.

— ¡Boomer, haz algo!

— ¡¿Qué mierda esperas que haga?! ¡¿Que le lance un zapato o algo así?!—Dijo mostrándole la zapatilla que encontró bajo la cama y, accidentalmente, lanzándola contra la cara de la rubia, ocasionando un nuevo desmayo.

El trío de jóvenes, que se habían escondido cada uno tras algún objeto contundente, se sorprendieron de ver a la pequeña chica tumbada con una marca en su rostro. Y luego de unas miradas extrañas, cayeron rendidos donde estaban.

* * *

Un par de siluetas femeninas tocaron la puerta, para luego ingresar por ella bostezando y estirando los músculos.

— ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué tal pasaron la no...?—Los brazos de ambas cayeron a los lados como un peso muerto, abrieron la boca como nunca y los ojos se les desorbitaron— ¿...che? ¡Chicos!

Kaoru se acercó al pelinegro, que era el que estaba más cerca, y le alzó la cabeza por los cabellos.

— ¿Estás vivo?—Preguntó, a lo que el chico, aún medio dormido, respondió un aburrido «no» y ella lo volvió a estampar contra el suelo.

—Creo que fui muy lejos, ¿verdad?

Un conjunto suspiro, exceptuando a la rubia, se hizo presente.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

—Lo siento—Rió nerviosa, luego vio a su amiga completamente dormida sobre la cama, sonrió con un nuevo pensamiento rondando en su cabeza y rebuscó con la mirada en toda la desordena habitación hasta encontrar un punto amarillo. Caminó hasta él y sacó de una montaña de ropa una cabeza con muy mala pinta—Hola, Boomer.

—Hola, pelirroja.

—Tengo una idea.

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

— ¿Por qué no la despiertas con un beso?

Un escupitajo de su amiga que bebía una _Coca-Cola_ del refrigerador, dos cabezas violentamente levantadas y una más con la cara hecha un poema se hicieron notar.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—No lo sé, digo ¿acaso no lo han notado? Una manzana (más bien vino) por así decir "envenenada", una princesa en un sueño profundo, ¡y un príncipe azul!

—Oh, es cierto—Apoyó su amiga, ahora comiendo un chupetín—Adelante, rubito sensual ¡Al ataque!

Un gran empujón lanzó al susodicho hacia la principal joven, donde casi cae sobre ella, quedándose apoyado sobre su mano al lado de su rostro.

—Muy bien, no me entero de nada, pero ahí voy.

Se acercó a sus labios y cerró lentamente los ojos, completamente dispuesto a besarla. Aunque no se esperó el tremendo puñetazo que le plantó frente.

— ¡Caja de sorpresas! —Gritó la rubia a todo pulmón, irguiéndose en menos de un segundo y luego tallando sus ojos con una mano dolida, ignorando por completo sus episodios de la madrugada. Suspiró, estiró sus brazos y miró a los demás, quienes parecían que habían visto el mismísimo instante en que una cobra se tragaba a un gato—Ah, hola, chicos. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Todos se miraron desde sus inusuales posiciones y empezaron a recoger nerviosamente las cosas pertenecientes de cada uno.

—No, no. Si yo ya me iba.

—Nosotras solo íbamos de paso, así que...

—Yo ni quería venir, ¿alguien ha visto mi gorra?

—Necesito hielo o me va a salir un cuerno, hermano.

—Mejor nos vamos rápido.

—Salgan, salgan.

Todos fueron saliendo apresuradamente y en fila india, dejando a una extrañada Miyako sentada sobre su cama y sin la más mínima idea de qué mierda pasaba.

—Ah, bueno. No ha de ser importante.

Sin más que decir, se volvió a lanzar a su cama, tratando de calmar el palpitante dolor de cabeza que crecía a cada segundo.

—Si no me conociera bien, diría que he sido drogada—Rió irónicamente—Sí, claro. Como si eso pudiera pasar.

* * *

_¡Y fin! Diría otra cosa, pero la verdad es que sólo pensaba un pequeño fragmento para hacerlo después...y salió todo esto._

_En el caso del único fic de varios capítulos, no creo subir nuevos hasta próximo aviso._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_¡Chao, chao!_

—_Do! Do! Do it again!—_


End file.
